


MISTLETOE!

by ferginbabe



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Everyone Thinks They're Together, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Mistletoe, Other, Rouxls is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferginbabe/pseuds/ferginbabe
Summary: Kris and Susie come back to celebrate the holidays, and Susie knows all about Kris' crush on their pacifistic friend.





	MISTLETOE!

Ralsei watched the festive room around him quietly, a small smile perched on his face. Kris and Susie had come back for what they had excitedly claimed as "the holidays." With Lancers eager permission, they had thrown a miniature party for some of the castle members and the fun time gang. It took a few hours, but green and red streamers and construction paper decorations hung around the ballroom. Lancer had sent some of his guards out in search of a "pine tree" (no one knew much of what such a thing was), and the guards ended up bringing back an enormous blue flower, equivalent to three Susies. They used Lancers toys and taught him how to make snowflakes out of paper.

Ralsei had always followed in the three's steps, proudly show casing a frilly snowflake. With a quick search of a spell, he had been able to cast snow onto the flower and across the large room. The tiny crystal never melted, and never got cold, just floating to the linoleum floor before reappearing across the ceiling. A CD that Kris had brought played through Susies radio, and Rouxls Kaard had gifted them speakers to use. Cheerful music added to the effect of the lit up ballroom, and it seemed as though the atmosphere sparkled with joy and a spiritual presence hung down on them all. Getting everyone involved in the party drunk on a special kind of merry.

Ralsei had stepped away from the party to enjoy the breathtaking sight in front of him. Beneath white fur, his cheeks glowed pink with fascination, ears drinking in the sound of laughter. It was so beautiful, and he was incredibly proud of his friends for their work. When Kris returned from his own realm, the small prince was left reeling. His heart squeezed with hurt though when his friend began to avoid standing next to him and hold conversations. Susie had found him crying in a separate room at some point in the day, and through frustration tried to express that Kris' feelings had changed, in a good way. The purple monster knew that the two were caught up in puppy love, the air when they were together radiated it. The flush of her nonbinary friend whenever Ralsei was mentioned, the way the mage would hold his stance and hide in his scarf whenever they were close. It was adorable. Susie had finally gotten Kris to admit to their feelings (through threats of more chalk eating of course), and she hatched a plan to bring the two back together. 

Kris smiled down at the small monster dancing excitedly with his lesser dad, swaying their hands and hopping around from leg to leg. Lancer jumped into their arms suddenly and blew a raspberry in the teens face, leaving him laughing as Rouxls scolded him playfully, only to praise him for the element of surprise. Kris set Lancer down and wandered over to the snack table, snagging a cookie. Dark hazel eyes darted across the large room searching for the small prince who they had fallen helplessly for. The flustered expressions, the little smiles, the surprised gasps, reactions to presents; had all locked their heart up. A smile pulled itself across the humans face, and they sat down next to the table, sipping on a cup of juice and enjoying the cookie. They were so happy to see that the kingdom had returned to a happier state, glad that the old King was locked away, and that a happier one was now in charge with guidance from his better father. Seeing all of their friends together again made Kris' heart sore, but not nearly as high as seeing Ralsei. They felt horrible for avoiding the goat, wanting to cry when Susie had informed them of Ralsei's session away from the public eye, but Susie kept them away, constantly ordering them with chores in opposite directions. 

Susie watched Kris and Ralsei quietly, switching from corner to corner. God! These two nerds were incredibly dumb! A huff shot from the monsters nostrils. Marching over to the shyest babe, she scooped him over her shoulder and marched towards the snack table. "h-hey! where are we going susie!?" Ralsei pushed himself up with his hands which laid flat on Susie's back as he tried to peer over his shoulder. Suddenly he hit the ground with his tailbone, groaning in pain. The goat huffed and looked up, ignoring the hearty laugh at his reaction. " you two nerds are all alone, hang out and be antisocial together." the laugh in her chest died down, and she reached across Kris for a cookie, pausing before taking off. 

Above them, taped to the wall, was a green little fern looking plant with two red berries. Ralsei watched it quietly, eyebrow cocking towards the sky before looking back over at Kris. The other turned red when they realized Susie's plan and shot her a dirty glare. Susie and Lancer laughed to themselves from fifty feet away, both sticking their tongue out with their finger and thumbs in the shape of an L on their forehead. They took off to go dance together and play pranks on the guards, occasionally spying in on the two. 

Ralsei sat with his legs out in front of him, his hat left on Lancers bed. He wanted nothing more but to have it so he could curl up into a ball of embarrassment. His hip touched Kris' knee, leaving him to sink down a little. The purple cloak was still wrapped around his neck and his scarf, but it didn't provide camouflage. He felt his cheeks burn red with embarrassment, sweating beneath the cloak. Ralsei felt butterflies in his stomach, and with each passing second they felt like they'd burst out of his throat. 

Kris held their punch between their legs, comfortably sitting criss cross applesauce. Oddly enough, seeing Ralsei all flustered and jumpy made them grin. They reached over, patting his knee gently before leaning in. Kris spoke up softly, lips inches away from the fluffy ear. "Don't be so nervous around me. I'm not going to bite." They pulled away and sat up straight, grinning widely. Kris should probably take the advice for themself. They could feel heat radiating off their ears, and their legs were numb and weak. If they tried to stand, they'd just fall back down. Ralsei glanced up with shy brown eyes and gave him a gentle nod before taking a deep breath. The boy would have died at the others words. He could feel his soul begging to leave for heaven, heart pounding in excitement. A small part of him felt gross for seeing Kris in the way he did, and he didn't see any way to change or validate his thoughts of the taller brunette.

Kris stared up at the mistletoe for about five minutes before a voice spoke up. Their head rested in their hands, hair tied back with a band they had stolen from Susie. It was just a small part in the front, creating a unicorn like poof and enabling them to see their surroundings better."what is that thing? It looks weird." Ralsei had watched them zine out in it, falling further into the pit of love at the sight of the other so concentrated.Kris glanced over before stretching their back and spoke up just loud enough for Ralsei to hear him."Mistletoe. It's a parasite, but people hang it up during the holidays. Whoever is beneath it has to kiss the other person. It's tradition." They smiled and shrugged before pieces clicked together. Their face looked redder than a rose, and he looked over at Ralsei, mouth agape. They didn't know what to say, but the mesmerizing look of the small prince's eyes pulled them in.

"Could you kiss me?" Ralsei's heart fluttered violently like a bird in a cage being mocked by a predator staring at it. He felt that if it went any faster, he could have a heart attack and die. Kris was inches away from them. They had leaned in when the other realized, and Ralsei could feel the same hand on his knee. He laid his own hand against Kris' knee as well, shivering when fleshy fingers brushed along his cheek. He trembled and shook, trying so hard to still himself. Kris gave a faint nod before closing the gap between them. Their lips smashed together and their cheeks met on equal levels of red. Ralsei quivered next to Kris, heart pounding in his ears. Their lips stayed locked for what felt like hours, but was merely seconds. Kris pulled back, licking their lips slightly before laughing as the small prince darted into his scarf and squealed. They wrapped an arm around his shoulder and hugged the prince tightly, a proud content smile on his face. Ralsei fell into the hug, arms wrapped loosely around their waist with a pout on his mouth.

"Before I leave, I'll give you my email. I know you guys have it, Susie connected and Rouxls has used it." Kris spoke softly, stroking the fur on the others hand gently."What's an email?" brown eyes peeked up at the human, and Kris bubbled over with laughter, squeezing him tighter they began peppering kisses across his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! It's my first post :0  
> This was inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779496


End file.
